Death Comes To Us All
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things don't always go to plan... but when she's missing a few hours of her memory, Amanda starts to retrace her steps and realises that something isn't right and someone is lying to her. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Here Comes Death

_**A few weeks earlier…**_

 _Ashley walked back into her locker room and let out a sigh._

" _Something on your mind?" Seth asked._

" _Fucking hell! What is this 'Give Ash a heart attack day'?!" Ashley exclaimed. "And what the fuck are you doing in here?!"_

" _Hiding from John because I know he'll want to kill me." Seth responded._

" _Well you implied some things about his little sis that you shouldn't have." Ashley replied, Seth growling in frustration._

" _Can't catch a break today!" Seth yelled._

" _Let them be happy, you dick! Otherwise, they'll go off to Japan and you'll never see Mandy again!" Ashley shouted, Seth turning to her in fury. "Just because you are the Architect doesn't mean you are the boss!"_

" _She was happy with The Shield!" Seth growled._

" _Fuck no, she wasn't. Not towards the end, not when you aimed that chair at her back and broke her shoulder blades!" Ashley hissed. "She's moving on and you need to accept that." She said, Seth grabbing her and pinning her against the wall._

 _Their eyes remained locked… and Ashley smirked._

" _Do something! I dare you!" Ashley growled, Seth crashing his lips onto hers. Ashley managing to pull back as she surprised but then she crashed her lips back onto his._

 _And that's how Matt and Jeff found them, Seth still having Ashley pinned against the wall and the two kissing._

" _Get your hands off her! That's our sister!" Matt yelled as Jeff ran over and pulled Seth off before the two started to punch him._

" _Get off him boys!" Ashley yelled, charging over and accidentally getting shoved back by Matt._

 _The woman looked at them with rage before charging over again and slamming her elbow into the back of Matt's neck and pulling him back before grabbing Jeff by the hair and slamming his head into her leg and throwing him back as well._

" _You leave him alone!" Ashley yelled._

" _He had you pinned against the wall!" Matt yelled._

" _You know what? If you two bastards_ _are going to keep acting like this everytime I get close to a guy, then consider this. I'll will happily start a rivalry!" Ashley said, shouting the last part._

" _You wouldn't dare!" Jeff growled._

" _Oh yes I would and we all know who would win, me!" Ashley growled before looking at Seth. "Come on let's get out of here." She said both her and Seth leaving, Ashley slamming the door._

' _And here we go again.' Matt thought._

 _Something told him in his heart that_ _Seth wouldn't change how he treated Amanda and now Ashley was caught in the middle of it…_

 **Present time...**

"We'd like to call out Phoenix, we owe you an apology for what we did." Jeff Hardy said as he and his brother Matt stood in the ring waiting for a response.

"Hm… okay. Do you all want to see what's under the black curtain?" Matt questioned before he removed it to reveal a tied up and gagged Amanda.

"Demon Mistress! Anything to say to me and Brother Nero?!"

"Go fucking jump off a cliff, you fuckers!" Amanda responded, clearly having not agreed to this.

"Come on Phoenix, we know you are out there somewhere!" Jeff yelled.

"You're not gonna get Phoenix!" Amanda shouted, Matt untying the gag.

"This is the closest to God you will get." Was heard before Jeff's song, Spawn of Me, started to play and Ashley stood at the end of the ramp, in a completely different character form.

"What is this?" Matt asked, after Ashley reached the ring.

"Phoenix isn't available, she sent me instead." Ashley said in a hissing like tone.

Amanda managed to get her right foot free but Jeff turned back and slapped her as scripted to.

The lights flickered black and red before going out… Jeff was tackled during the blackout and when the lights returned, Amanda hit Matt with the Demon's Destruction before Finn and Ashley helped the 25 year old to her feet… and noticed although she was in a highly charged state, something wasn't right.

"Get her out of here." Ashley whispered, Finn doing so and him and Amanda reaching the backstage area.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Amanda growled before storming off to Seth's locker room and beating her fist against the door. "Open up, you little dickwad!" She shouted, Finn catching up to her as Seth opened the door… and Amanda kicked Seth below the belt, Seth yelling in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!" Seth demanded.

"Ain't gonna be no fuckery going on between you and Ash tonight but you can still keep the house show tights! And another thing, are you just a fucking sadist?!" Amanda growled, shouting the last part and Seth realising that she thought that he had tied her to the pole.

"I didn't do that to you, I swear." Seth responded as Amanda looked into the locker room and her and Finn seeing the three Hardy siblings were fighting in the ring on the Tv.

"Aw, fuck!" Amanda hissed, heading back towards the curtain but stopping as the adrenaline wore off completely and Finn caught her from falling.

"There's no stopping them, Darlin'. Not with how you're feeling." Finn responded.

"They'll kill each other out there." Amanda responded as she started shivering, Finn pulling his jacket off and putting it on her. "One minute, I was talking to Dean and the next, I felt dizzy… I remember someone saying _"I'll get her to go lie down."_ and then I was out." She explained as she leaned against him… before she grabbed a nearby trash can and threw up, Finn holding her hair back as Dakota and John reached them.

"May I introduce myself to you all." They all heard Ashley say in the hissing tone. "I'm the Angel of Death."

"Nice to meet ya." Amanda said in a flat tone after she had stopped throwing up, Finn taking her to the trainer's room.

"Mandy!" Ashley responded, John stopping her.

"Just give her a bit to get herself back together, kid." John replied as Dianne reach them... but Ashley could see that both were worried.

The trio had the sense that something wasn't right.


	2. Fight Like Hell To Escape

_**Two weeks ago…**_

" _Go on, we'll talk later." Hunter said, Amanda starting to leave but Seth wouldn't move from the door. "Seth, let her leave. There's not gonna be any more fighting." He replied._

" _Get out of my fucking way!" Amanda responded, Seth narrowing his eyes at her._

" _No more fighting alright… in front of other eyes." Seth muttered to her threateningly before he almost mockingly politely stepped to one side to let her pass._

" _Try and corner me again, I'll rip your dick off and take your balls with it!" Amanda growled, giving Seth a hard shove and leaving as Hunter was trying not to snicker._

" _That's funny, huh?" Seth asked sarcastically._

" _I think that means not to mess with her anymore." Hunter answered._

" _Yeah… no more messing around alright." Seth responded quietly._

" _I'm serious, that could've been fatal if her skull had gotten injured!" Hunter replied, referring to the fight on Raw._

" _She's still standing, that's the main thing." Seth responded, his attitude no different than before._

" _Doesn't mean she's not hurting." Hunter said._

 _In the parking garage, Amanda stopped and leaned against the pillar before closing her eyes… she paid no attention to a car stopping near her until the horn blared._

" _Stick that horn in your ear!" Amanda responded, Brock chuckling and smiling as he got out of the Equinox._

" _Some things never change, especially you on a rough day." Brock replied as he approached her._

" _Hey, Brock." Amanda said after opening her eyes, the two hugging for a few seconds._

" _No apology from him, right?" Brock asked._

" _Right on the money. It's driving me nuts, I thought if I blocked his number that he'd take the fucking hint." Amanda answered as they headed towards the stone steps and sat down. "You don't treat me like Seth does and you've known me since I was 10… I never wanted it to end up like this but he's treating me like a cheating lover." She said before he rested his right hand on her upper back._

" _Whatever he thinks he's doing, he clearly isn't thinking about you being happy anymore. I wouldn't make it worth the trouble." Brock replied._

" _He ain't worth it… and now I hope there'll be some civility." Amanda responded as they stood up and headed into the arena._

 _Amanda reached hers and Finn's locker room and pushed the door open, having to jump back when a fight between Finn and Seth spilled into the hallway._

" _Stop it this fucking second!" Amanda shouted, pulling Finn off of Seth and checking on Finn. "You need to go to anger management! I try to reclaim a little normalcy and you go picking fistfights?!" She yelled at Seth, whose nose was bleeding._

" _Like I said… no more fucking around." Seth responded while wiping the blood from his face._

" _You're fucked up in the head. No wonder The Shield split a year and a half ago." Finn replied, carefully moving his right hand around._

" _Maybe it was a good thing after all… would've certainly kicked up a storm had we all been like this while there was still a Shield to speak of." Seth_ _responded._

" _You're a fucking hypocrite, I don't go trying to pull you away from Ashley!" Amanda growled._

" _The hell is going on back here?!" Stephanie asked after reaching them._

" _Seth charged in, swung at me and told me that I should let Mandy go! I swung back at him and told him it's none of his business who Mandy hangs around, especially after the injuries he caused last night!" Finn answered._

" _As true as that is, swinging at him only drags you down to his level, hitting out simply because you're angry." Stephanie responded._

" _Come on, follow me." Amanda said, managing to guide Finn away to diffuse the situation as Stephanie turned to Seth to tell him off… when Finn and Amanda were alone, she swiped a nearby ice pack and pressed it to his hand as he saw that the long day was catching up with her._

" _Time for a rest soon, I should think." Finn said as he placed his other hand over hers._

" _Soon as we get this taping over with, I'll happily rest." Amanda responded, leaning against him. "Unless you mind me curled up against you." She whispered as his left arm now wrapped around her back._

 _It wasn't long before her eyes closed… Finn set the ice pack aside, picked her up into his arms and took her into their locker room before lying_ _her on the couch._

' _If only she'd let herself fully relax… but that's not how she is at times.' Finn thought as he brushed Amanda's_ _hair back and put his_ _Balor_ _Club jacket over her._

 _At the same time, a hand picked up a packet of Mifepristone… pills that they felt would be needed if the recent rumors turned out to be true._

' _No way in hell is there gonna be a Demon spawn born.' The hooded person thought before leaving, deciding to wait until the timing was right…_

 **Present time…**

"Well we flushed the minimal amounts left out of her system in time after she had thrown most of it up so there's no internal damage done… not that there was any reason for those pills to be in her blood. Even with her condition, I'd say should you two ever start trying, her chances of conceiving a child would be successful." The doctor explained before going to check on the other patients in the ER.

Amanda had been taken to the hospital after losing consciousness again… and Finn was livid.

' _Mandy would never do that if she got pregnant… someone slipped her the damn drugs, trying to kill a life they thought existed.'_ Finn thought as he brushed Amanda's hair back.

He heard footsteps and turned to the doorway, seeing Ashley.

"Did he follow you?" Finn asked, Ashley seeing that he was angry.

"What was she drugged with?" Ashley questioned, Finn letting his anger fade slightly as the realisation set in.

"You've been where she is…" Finn responded.

"Yes but under different circumstances… I was deliberately misusing drugs and alcohol, Finn. I know Mandy would never do that to herself." Ashley explained, Finn relenting more and giving an answer to Ashley's previous question.

"Mifepristone." Finn replied, Ashley's eyes widening in shock.

"Someone tried to force her to have a miscarriage?!" Ashley responded.

"She wasn't pregnant in the first place but someone thought that she was and deliberately set out to harm her… where is that son of a bitch?!" Finn replied, growling the last part in pure anger.

"Hey if you are referring to Seth I can tell you, he didn't do it." Ashley said angrily.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, seeing Finn and Ashley.

"What happened?" Amanda asked, Finn carefully turning back to her.

"She's trying to claim it wasn't Seth. I know he…" Finn said before being cut off by Ashley grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back before her other hand wrapped around his throat.

"Listen you little son of a bitch! He didn't do it! Now I don't want to tear up that pretty little face of yours but I will-" Ashley threatened.

"Let him go!" Amanda shouted, Ashley doing so. "Whoever it was, they crossed a damn line! We are not gonna tear each other apart! Clear?" She responded, the two nodding and Ashley leaving.

"Fuck." Finn muttered.

"You okay?" Amanda asked as her right hand entwined with his left one.

"I'll be alright. You rest up, Darlin'." Finn replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

At the same time, Dianne and Aestrid were looking around as both had gloves on their hands… and Aestrid picked up a small packet of pills before turning to Dianne.

"Son of a bitch!" Dianne growled, looking to the duffel bag they found the packet in.

But they couldn't be sure if the pills were planted or not.


	3. Is It Destroyed?

Dianne and Aestrid reached the hotel room after making sure Ashley hadn't come back yet, the two busting the door down and Seth jumping back in a startled manner.

"Didn't think we'd catch on to some kind of harmful intent, did ya?!" Dianne seethed, throwing the packet of pills at Seth. "Those were found in Mandy's blood, that's Mifepristone!" She growled after Seth picked it up.

"Look, I've done some fucked up things but slipping abortion pills into the water she drank wouldn't be one of them!" Seth responded after tossing the pills into the trashcan.

"And we're supposed to believe you'd back off if she does have a child with Finn?" Aestrid asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be happy but I wouldn't take the decision out of her hands and she wouldn't go through with an abortion! How is she?" Seth replied.

"Well, the pills really did a number on her but there's no internal damage and there was no miscarriage because she wasn't pregnant in the first place." Dianne responded.

"So whoever drugged her-" Seth started to say, Dianne and Aestrid glaring at him. "I said I didn't do it. Whoever did must've misread or misheard something and decided to act before thinking." He finished explaining.

"Alright… for now, we believe you. But if you do go visiting Mandy, no fucking agitating her, Finn or anyone else there." Dianne replied.

At the same time and in a private room, Amanda was asleep as Finn, Sami, Dakota, Dean, Roman and John watched her resting.

But Amanda's mind was going haywire.

" _Well too bad! This isn't your choice, Seth, you're not related in any way to this child!" Amanda responded, having just gotten her blood test results back that confirmed that she was just under a month in her pregnancy and Seth was livid._

" _You can have someone else's child, anyone but his!" Seth shouted._

" _This might be my only chance to even have a kid." Amanda muttered, Seth turning confused. "I struggled with Endometriosis, Seth… this miracle means that the struggle was worth it and you either accept that or you just go. I'm not choosing you over mine and Finn's baby. Tell me you understand that." She said after looking up at him… and Seth realising that her mama bear side was out in full force._

 _Seth turned and stormed out, reaching Hunter's office… before seeing Finn in the hallway and grabbing him, putting him against the wall with his forearm to Finn's throat._

" _The hell… is your problem… now?" Finn asked in between struggling to breathe and shoving Seth off him. "You're out of your damn mind, trying to kill me!" He growled after punching Seth, who stumbled back as Hunter exited his office._

" _The hell's the matter with you two?!" Hunter yelled, sledgehammer in hand as Amanda and Aestrid reached the three and Amanda checked on Finn._

" _Balor has no definition of a condom is what's wrong, so Mandy better have a definition of an abortion or she'll earn herself a definition of that sledgehammer there meeting her gut!" Seth growled, Aestrid looking at him._

" _Abortion doesn't make a baby something that never happened, it doesn't stop you being a parent… it just makes you the mother of a dead baby, it makes you a murderer!" Aestrid responded._

" _A 'dead baby' is the least of what that mistake, that human error, should be!" Seth shouted._

 _Finn turned and pulled Amanda out of the way before turning to Seth and grabbing him by his throat, infuriated._

" _That little child is innocent… mine and Mandy's son or daughter did nothing to deserve any hatred!" Finn said through gritted teeth as he squeezed Seth's throat once more before hitting him again, this time hard enough to render Seth unconscious before turning to Amanda and embracing her as tears ran down her face…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, Finn pulling her into his arms… and Seth's vile words from the nightmare were ringing through her head.

" _A 'dead baby' is the least of what that mistake, that human error, should be!"_

' _No… the only human error is you, Rollins.'_ Amanda thought as she and Finn looked at each other, Finn brushing her tears away after cradling her face in his hands.

"I know what you're thinking but they want to make sure you're feeling completely better before letting you out of here." Finn responded quietly, knowing that Amanda wanted to leave.

When Seth got up the courage to go see Amanda a few days later, he didn't find her in the hospital room and found a nurse.

"Miss? Where's the woman that was in this room?" Seth asked.

"She went home yesterday, that man she was with insisted that she get a chance to properly rest because their jobs don't allow them to go home often." The nurse responded in a kind tone before she went to go check on patients.

"Yeah, I bet he was all too happy to take her home!" Seth muttered angrily before leaving.

In Finn's apartment, Amanda walked downstairs after getting cleaned off and into her pajamas… and Finn noticing the black and pink plaid pajama pants.

"What happened to yours?" Finn asked after he and Amanda sat down.

"Found that my grey, black and white ones were ripped up with scissors so Nikki bought these for me. Good thing I kept them here… I've gotta go back to Trash and Vaudeville when we're in New York next month, Adam used to take me and Ashley there a lot when we were younger." Amanda explained, Finn turning to her.

"That small girl that wore those plaid bondage pants, that was you?" Finn asked after thinking back to some episodes of SmackDown that Amanda appeared on in late 2002.

"Yep and I think I was the only 12 year old who wore those in my school. The other kids looked at me like I was crazy." Amanda answered after they laughed.

Back in hers and Seth's hotel room, Ashley had _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ by Panic! At the Disco playing through her headphones, when she went to throw a plastic water bottle in the bin and noticed a packet in there.

"What the hell?" Ashley muttered to herself before pulling the lid off and going through until she found what she was looking for. "You fucking asshole!" She growled after stopping the music and putting her phone and headphones aside.

She grabbed the book nearby and opened it, identifying the pills as the same one found in Amanda's blood a few nights ago... before turning to the door as Seth opened it and walked in.

"Hi there." Seth responded after closing the door… and Ashley standing up, holding up the packet of Mifepristone.

"You put these in that water that Mandy drank, why?!" Ashley asked.

"Ash-" Seth started to say.

"I want to hear it out of your mouth! Why?!" Ashley responded.

"I didn't do it, I swear! Ace and Dianne stopped by a few days earlier after finding them, someone planted them in my duffel bag!" Seth replied, Ashley heading into the restroom and crushing the pills before washing them down the sink.

But Seth knew she was still pissed after she had washed her hands and returned to the room, packing her things.

"Ashley, you can't just walk away-" Seth responded, walking over to her… but the second he touched her, she brought her right hand up and slapped him hard.

"You won't stop treating Mandy and Finn like they betrayed you, you keep getting violent with both of them! You had every chance to throw those pills away… why didn't you? You were waiting for Mandy to actually get pregnant and then were planning on repeating your actions!" Ashley replied, shouting halfway through. "And you know what?! We're done! Go find some other woman to lie to!" She yelled before she left, the door slamming.

"Ash, babe-" Seth started to say but Ashley was long gone.

Ashley walked down to the elevator and doors opened and Jeff stepped out into the hallway, seeing his younger sister.

"The fuck are you looking at?" Ashley demanded.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"None of your damn business." Ashley said before walking into the elevator and the doors shut, Ashley flipping him off as the doors closed.

"So stubborn." Jeff muttered.

Ashley leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths, taking out her phone to call Amanda… but she decided against it and put the phone away.

"A rivalry and heartbreak. Could my life get any worse?" Ashley said to herself.

At the same time, Finn looked to his right and saw that Amanda had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and stretched out so she could be comfortable before lightly brushing her hair out of her face.

When his phone rang, he saw it was Seth and put the phone on sleep mode before closing his own eyes.


	4. All Around Chaos

_**8/25/15, NXT Taping set to air 9/9/15…**_

" _Mini Cena going for it, launching herself off the ropes like a springboard much like Jericho!" Alex exclaimed as Amanda did her hand spring move before spinning around._

" _Oh, damn! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Finn responded after seeing Alexa Bliss get clotheslined by Amanda._

" _Your girl is not gonna play nice with anyone in NXT or WWE, except you Balor." Corey said, Amanda going up to the top rope and jumping off it and causing Alexa to scream in pain as Amanda's feet slammed into her ribs._

 _But Alexa wasn't the only one hurting… Amanda crawled over and pinned Alexa for the three count but couldn't stand up and put any weight on her left leg, Finn leaving the commentator's table and running down to the ring, getting in it and crouching down next to Amanda as the referee tended to Alexa._

 _Once Finn and Amanda were in the backstage area, Amanda untied her left ring boot and took it off to take the pressure off of her injured ankle._

" _Probably just twisted it… damn, I really hope I didn't break that leg again, that was bad enough the first time around." Amanda replied, startling Finn._

" _How the hell did that happen, lass?" Finn asked, resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Accident just before I turned 12. Spent two months in a cast and wheelchair, humidity can drive someone mad when they have to wear a damn cast." Amanda explained._

" _Doesn't mean you have to risk my safety as well as your own in that damn ring! Are you trying to kill us both?!" Alexa screeched as she stormed over to them._

" _Trying to make the matches actually look like wrestling matches! That's what we're supposed to do, we can't be afraid to get hurt in that ring! It's part of the damn job, you bitch!" Amanda said, Alexa attempting to strike her but Finn stepped in front of Amanda._

 _Alexa stormed off, Finn turning back to Amanda and picking her up off of the crate as Amanda grabbed her ring boot._

" _Now that out there… was a well earned victory. I think someone deserves a victory celebration. Let's go get that ankle fixed up first." Finn says, taking Amanda towards the locker room._

 _Finding out that it was just a pulled muscle, Amanda's ankle was braced up and both had left afterwards, heading to the hotel._

 _It was gonna be a low key party for them… Amanda really wasn't good at handling loud parties anymore as those days were long gone…_

 **Present time…**

Seth cursed under his breath before going back to his workout and didn't notice Dakota walking to him.

"Heard Ashley dumped ya." Dakota said.

"Things spiralled…" Seth responded.

"And you're blaming Finn." Dakota replied. "But in reality you need to blame yourself."

"He took my damn friend from me!" Seth growled, setting the barbells aside.

"No you just have a women repellent. You drove, Mandy, Ash and me away from you." Dakota said.

"I never intended to…" Seth responded, turning to her.

"Oh really?" Dakota asked, folding her arms.

"Yes. I just don't know how to fix things at times, I end up making them worse." Seth answered.

"Well I've got a brilliant idea. Stop the pity party, get up off your ass and fix it." Dakota said.

"How can I when Mandy won't even talk to me?! And Ash sure as hell won't talk to me, especially after…" Seth responded angrily, trailing off and Dakota seeing the look in his eyes.

"Mandy was drugged. And Ash found the pills in your room, didn't she?" Dakota replied, Seth nodding. "Alright with Ash, stay away until this rivalry is over."

Seth nodded, the two sitting down.

"As for Mandy… wait until she comes back on the tour, okay? She's feeling betrayed, Seth… and that's a horrible feeling." Dakota responded.

Back in Orlando, Finn opened his eyes after feeling Amanda's head move around on his shoulder.

"Must've been sleepier than we thought." Amanda responded, her voice raspy as Finn lightly kissed her on her forehead.

"Feeling okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… still a bit sore but the doctor said that could be one of the aftereffects." Amanda responded. "I'm also starting to get the feeling that Ashley broke up with Seth… and as angry as I am at Seth, I don't like that feeling because Ash is hurting."

"Because she's one of your closest friends… and Seth betrayed her by hurting you." Finn replied before pulling her into his arms.

' _I honestly thought he had stopped hurting me…'_ Amanda thought.

The next day when Ashley turned up in Orlando, she walked up the pathway and knocked on the door of the apartment… Amanda opened it, Ashley seeing that her hair was shoulder length and straightened.

"Hey, you." Ashley responded as they hugged before she walked in, Amanda closing the door.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"I feel fine." Ashley said... but Amanda knew she was lying.

"Ash, we've known each other for fourteen years. Out with it." Amanda responded, Ashley knowing that Amanda wouldn't relent.

"Alright I ain't coping with this break up, all I want to do is drown my troubles away with cheap booze." Ashley explained.

"Well, no drinking… Ash, we ain't going through hell again." Amanda replied before Ashley saw Finn.

"It wouldn't really matter if I fall over the wagon again." Ashley said.

"It would to us… and your family." Finn replied, Ashley nodding.

"And let's not talk about family." Ashley said.

It was later when Amanda was upstairs that she grabbed her phone and found Matt's number.

' _I need your help here, Matty. Ash and Seth broke up and she told us that she's tempted to drink.'_

After a half hour with no response, Amanda turned livid.

' _Now you're flat out ignoring both Ash and me?! Asshole!'_ Amanda responded angrily, setting the phone aside and going to the liquor cabinet downstairs… she grabbed a wine glass and the bottle of red wine before pouring a glass and slowly drinking it after closing the bottle and putting it away, unaware of Finn until his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now Matt's ignoring me… if Seth had just kept it in his pants, this who fucking rivalry wouldn't have kicked off to begin with." She replied, leaning in closer to Finn and him kissing her on the top of her head.

Amanda set the empty wine glass down and turned to Finn… who entwined his right hand with her left one and pulled her closer, crashing his mouth against hers and Amanda reciprocating the kiss.

It was when Ashley returned from her run that she walked into the room downstairs and saw them kissing with Amanda's legs wrapped around Finn and both half naked.

"I'm getting changed and then I'm out of here." Ashley muttered before leaving the room.

Amanda's face went red as she pulled her black push up bra back on as well as her _Balor Club_ tank top, Finn pulling his old _Bullet Club_ shirt on.

"I feel fucking embarrassed." Amanda responded, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

Ashley ended up at the Hideaway Bar and sat down.

"Anything in particular, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"Strong booze." Ashley said.

The bartender poured a glass of whiskey, Ashley drinking it before texting TJ.

' _At Hideaway bar drinking, wanna join?'_

' _Fuck yeah, count me in.'_ TJ texted back.

"Yo, bartender, another one please." Ashley said.

After a few more drinks, she saw TJ.

"There you are." TJ responded, sitting down.

"You made it." Ashley said before TJ pulled his phone and him and Ashley taking a selfie.

' _Getting drunk with this crazy bitch.'_ TJ put as the caption, tagging Ashley in it and posting it on Twitter.

At the same time, Matt saw the picture.

"If she's choosing to drink again then who cares?" Matt asked himself.

It was a few hours later when both TJ and Ashley snuck into the apartment.

"Quiet, he'll hear you!" Ashley whispered as TJ closed the door.

"Oh man I can't believe you won 300 bucks at Blackjack." TJ whispered.

"Yeah but I probably lost more then what I won." Ashley whispered before TJ started looking through the cupboards for more alcohol.

But as he turned around, he was kicked in the face and fell to the floor and Ashley seeing Amanda and Finn.

"TJ you fucking dickhead." Ashley said before she started to laugh like crazy, then TJ started to laugh.

"Oh ha fucking ha." Amanda responded sarcastically before she grabbed Ashley as Finn turned the sink on, Ashley screaming and thrashing around as the cold water hit her.

"Hey! Hey! You are hurting her!" TJ yelled, pulling Amanda away and Finn tackling TJ.

"Get off of her!" Finn shouted, Amanda turning the sink off as Ashley began to sober up.

"TJ, you fucking idiot, she's been sober for four years!" Amanda yelled.

"What the fuck was that for?! We were just having a good time!" Ashley demanded.

"You're gonna stay sober one way or another!" Amanda responded, Ashley slapping her. "That fucking does it!" She growled before a fistfight broke out between them, Finn and TJ pulling them apart.

"Come on TJ let's get out of here. Clearly people don't want us around." Ashley said before the two left.

Finn pulled Amanda into his arms, the two holding each other.

"She's gonna self destruct." Amanda responded quietly as they headed upstairs.


	5. Lingering Thoughts

"What is with that guy? I don't think he's right for Mandy." TJ responded as they reached the downtown area.

"I busted them earlier, they were half naked and getting ready to go all the way." Ashley said, TJ laughing.

"Oh wait, you're serious?" TJ asked after seeing the look on Ashley's face.

"Yep." Ashley said before her phone started ringing and she seen Jeff's number. "No way in hell." She said before declining it.

"Jeff ain't up to partying anymore?" TJ responded.

"Nope he's probably trying to find us so he can bring our asses back to the hotel." Ashley said.

"Sounds like him…" TJ replied. "I miss how Mandy was in her younger years, much more wild. She's probably feeling the need to settle down and start a family." He responded, Ashley laughing.

"And now she's the sober police who probably told on us." Ashley said.

When it was morning, they woke up in a jail cell before it was unlocked.

"All yours, you two." The officer replied, Ashley and TJ seeing Luke and Aestrid.

"Meh could be worse people." Ashley said.

"Yeah." TJ responded before they left with the two… and Ashley seeing that she had a black eye and heavily bruised nose.

"Hey TJ check out what we did last night." Ashley said, the two laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet." Aestrid replied before Luke stopped outside the house Nathan and Aestrid shared.

"Are you gonna throw us back to the cops?" TJ asked.

"Don't tempt us! You fucked up big time!" Luke responded.

"The fuck does that mean?!" TJ asked.

"We… barely talked Finn out of pressing charges. You broke into his home." Aestrid answered.

"Hey! It's not breaking in if you know where the key is!" Ashley responded angrily.

"You were so fucking wasted, you could barely put one foot in front of the other last night!" Aestrid responded.

"So what? We were drinking, no big deal." Ashley said.

At the same time, Amanda was on a video call with Lita.

"I really don't know what else to do or who to call… you were basically her sister in law at one point." Amanda responded.

"Look if you really want her to sober up fast, use Jeff." Lita explained.

"I'll try… and before you ask, yes, she and I did get into a fight." Amanda responded as Lita saw the bruises.

"Well Ash was always the type to fight anyone while drunk." Lita said.

"Yeah, true." Amanda replied before they ended the video call and she sent one out to Jeff… who answered seconds later. "She slipped up. And Matt ignored it." She explained, Jeff taking a few seconds to turn around and throw a baseball at Matt.

"Ow!" Matt yelled, rubbing his head.

"You know what Ash is like when she drinks so why ignore it?!" Jeff demanded.

"Oh, it couldn't have gotten that bad!" Matt replied.

"She doesn't know when to stop! Do you want to see her in a coma again?! Not to know if she will wake up or not?!" Jeff yelled.

Matt walked over, seeing the bruises Amanda had.

"Ace and Luke bailed them out. Right now, they're probably throwing out all the alcohol and hiding the keys." Amanda explained.

"Them? Who else was she with?" Jeff asked.

"TJ." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, he posted a photo of him and her on Twitter last night." Matt said.

"And you ignored it! And ignored me when I texted you about her being tempted to drink!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Look we'll sort him out another time, right now I want to focus on Ash. Where is Luke and Ace?" Jeff replied, hoping to diffuse an impending fight.

"About 5 minutes from us. House is beige with a light green trim around it." Finn responded as he walked in, sitting down next to Amanda.

When the video call ended, Jeff left the Performance Centre and drove to the house… Aestrid let him in, Jeff and Ashley hugging.

"You're not mad at me?" Ashley asked.

"Worried sick about you." Jeff responded before they let go and sat down. "I'm sorry about this whole damn rivalry, Sis." He replied.

Ashley knew that fixing things wouldn't be easy.

It was when they were all back on the road a few days later that Amanda was drawing in her sketchbook when she heard a fist pounding on the door before hearing Seth's voice.

"Mandy, open up! We need to talk about what happened!" Seth responded.

Amanda rolled her eyes and turned up the volume on her phone as _When Doves Cry_ by Prince played, Seth knowing that she was intent on ignoring him… and Seth turning furious.

"You know that wouldn't help right?" Ashley asked.

"Stay outta this!" Seth growled.

"Soon as you leave Mandy alone! She didn't destroy things between us, you did!" Ashley replied.

"Just leave!" Seth yelled.

"Or what?" Ashley asked, folding her arms, Seth grabbing her. "This is a bit of a flashback ain't it?" She asked.

"Part of things going back to normal is everyone being with who they should be with!" Seth responded before he was forced to let Ashley go.

Seth was grabbed and slammed hard into the wall before he was kicked in the jaw, Ashley holding Amanda back before they saw Finn.

"He wasn't hurting me." Ashley said.

"Could've fucking fooled me!" Amanda responded before Seth tried to get up, Finn kicking him back down.

"Stay down, you fucking prick!" Finn growled.

"Hey come you guys, I can handle my own fights." Ashley said.

Amanda and Finn reluctantly left, her right hand in his left one.

"I'm not sure about this… I know she can handle it but he's a relentless bastard." Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on the side of her face.

"I don't think she'll go back to him." Finn said.

"I hope not." Amanda responded before they kissed.

At the same time, Seth hadn't calmed down.

"I was worried sick about both of you!" Seth responded.

"Bullshit! What if those drugs caused Mandy to have another seizure?! Finn actually cares about her, wants her to feel safe and loved!" Ashley replied angrily. "Why can't you wish the same for her?"

"You two are completely fucking blinded!" Seth muttered, Ashley slapping him hard.

"I'll blind you in about two seconds you dirty son of-" Ashley started to say before being cut off by Seth kissing her… and then Ashley shoving him away after slamming her right knee between his legs. "They were right… you are insanely possessive!" She growled, kicking Seth in his face after he fell and leaving.

"But… I love you Ashley, I love you Ashley Louise Hardy. Ever since that kiss in the locker room, I can't stop thinking about you and I want you so badly, and I'm being serious. I love you and I'll do anything to get you back." Seth mumbled as he laid on the ground, unaware that Bryan heard him, Bryan texting Amanda.

' _Yo! Seth is crushing on your sis badly.'_

' _Son of a bitch!'_ Amanda responded.

' _I'm serious, I just witnessed him say how much he loves her, can't stop thinking about her the whole case.'_ Bryan texted.

Seth pulled himself up, seeing Bryan.

"Hey." Seth responded flatly.

"Hello." Bryan said. "Look, Mandy's in her mid 20s… before you know it, she's gonna settle down and start a family. With you on the other hand, kids aren't gonna happen unless you figure out a way to fix things with Ashley." He explained.

"What is this, blackmail?!" Seth responded.

"This isn't blackmailing, this is a deal. Do you really want Ashley and do anything to get her?" Bryan asked.

"You intrusive son of a-" Seth responded angrily, Bryan cutting him off.

"I'll help you get Ashley, if you start treating Mandy nicely." Bryan said.

"Can I have time to think about this?" Seth questioned after a few minutes.

"Better make it quick." Bryan said.

Seth left, Bryan going back to the Team KO locker room.

"Hey, you." Dakota replied after Bryan walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Kota." Bryan said.

"What did you do now?" Dakota asked.

"I didn't do anything, yet." Bryan said.

"Well whatever happens, it better work." Dakota replied as Luke walked in. "Hey, Ironman." She greeted.

"Well hello Queen of Pain." Luke said.

"Hellraiser's up to something." Dakota explained.

"Am not!" Bryan responded.

"Bryan how long have we know each other? I know when you are up to something." Dakota said.

"Come on spit it out." Luke said.

"Alright, I'm trying to get Seth and Ash back together." Bryan explained, Dakota and Luke turning startled.

"Are you crazy?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"I'm trying to keep him from going crazy! We all know who he usually takes it out on!" Bryan explained.

"And your idea is to let him get closer to her by making him date Ash?" Luke asked.

"Hey, if it doesn't work, then I'll think of a back up plan." Bryan responded.

"Preferably before Tiny ends up pregnant." Luke replied.

"Hey I'm doing the best that I can." Bryan said.

"You better." Dakota replied before going and getting ready for her match.


End file.
